


Based on my friendship to my imaginary friend.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [9]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Childishness, Children, Conversations, Cute Kids, Dolls, Established Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Plushies, Relationship Discussions, Short One Shot, Silly, Stuffed Toys, Talking, Tea Parties, Teddy Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Phooey Duck goes to a tea party.
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Based on my friendship to my imaginary friend.

Around a plastic table were plastic chairs. The guests and host all wore black sacks with eye holes on their heads, all but one guests. The duckling kicked his webbed feet and smiled as he waited. He commented, "I've never really been to tea party." The Phantom Blot's Daughter paused pouring imaginary tea, she asked, "Does Webby not do tea parties?" The yellow eyed duck shaked his head. The Phantom "Brat" finished pouring her tea, noting, "I always see little girls having tea parties on TV but nobody I know does that." Phooey pretend drank his tea then questioned, "Do you have these because you like to or because you see it and think you should?" Inky took a thinking pose, pretending to drink as well. 

Blotty sighed, "I don't know. I like to think that I just like to." The yellow duckling adjusted a teddy bear that was falling over. The yellow eyed duckling noted, "Well. Boys on TV hate tea parties and doing things girls like but I love spending time with you." The green eyed puppy quickly agreed, "Yeah, and the girls on TV think stuff boys like is gross but I like "gross" stuff." The little boy more loudly agreed, "YEAH! And.. And. It's dumb! Like how whenever a lady and guy are friends, they end up being kissy." After a moment of considering, The cloaked girl nodded firmly enough flop her big, pink, bow over.

She quickly set her bow back in place. The young lady puffed out, "Kissy stuff is icky." The soft boy raised a tea cup, The soft girl toasted the cup. The mammal continued on, "And another thing, why are the girl toys just pink?" The bird thought back to a time he looked around in the girl's toys. He answered, "I don't know..." The duck pointed out, "Why do the girl cartoons wear more clothes?" The dog poured them both more tea, joking, "I guess probably the same reason I can't wear shorts and tank tops but you can go swimming without a shirt." This took Phooey aback. The golden eyed ducky pressed, "You wear something other than the black thingy?" 

The green eyed dog shot back, "Do you wear something else other than that?" The yellow sweater and beanie looked at himself. While he preferred to wear this outfit, there was times he had to wear something else. The duckie replied, "Good point." 

The super villain's kid and the superhero's child pondered on their chat, reaching the same conclusion. They looked to each other. The Villain's daughter began, "Phooey, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The hero's nephew answered, "That we should turn all the guys in the world into ladies so they will understand what it's like to be in other person's painfully uncomfortable shoes?" Well, maybe not the same conclusion. She shaked her head no then boldly proclaimed, "We have to take over The World!" The softie blinked for a moment, conflicted. He disagreed, "We can't take over the world, my mom will ground me again."

Dotty offered, "What if you wear a costume so she can't tell it's you?" Phoney had already put on a black cloak. The black cloaked duck nervously tested, "Are you sure we aren't baddies?" The young woman gave a thumbs up to display her sureness, "Super duper sure! I was kinda hoping to be like my daddy but since we are taking over the world for the sake of good, I guess we have to be goodie goods." Excitedly the yellow eyes quizzed, "Does that mean I can be your sidekick?!!" Without a doubt in her mind, Blotty answered, "Yeah, after all we did pinkie promise to stay together forever."

The two linked pinkies and cheered, "Best friends forever and ever! May fate always bond me to you." So the two best friends finished their tea, excused themselves from the party, and set off to take over the world. 

The End.


End file.
